1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a projection-type video-image display device on which the control device is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a projection-type video-image display device that projects a video image onto a screen needs to be adjusted to focus the video image projected onto the screen. In this regard, there exists a technique for automatically making various adjustments that are necessary for display by monitoring a projection screen by a camera.
Motors and instruments or the like for controlling the motors are necessary in order to automatically make various adjustments that are necessary for display, and the cost of the device may possibly be increased. Meanwhile, it can be troublesome for a user to adjust the focus by manually operating a focus ring. Thus, if the current focus state can be projected and displayed on a screen when a user manually adjusts the focus, the user-friendliness at the time of adjusting the focus can be improved while keeping down the cost.